It's NOT Incest
by EmoSakura95
Summary: "So let me get this straight. You guys aren't siblings... And AREN'T committing the SIN of INCEST?" *facepalm* "Yes Naruto. It's the twentieth time I've explained this to you." Blank look. "Are you going to ask again?" Hesitation. "Yes Sakura-chan" AU
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **(YOU REALLY HAVE TO READ IT)**

NEW STORY! =3 Hehe, I know I should be working on updating my other stories... BUT I've have SO many ideas SPITTING out of my head! Seriously... I think I need to get that checked out :) hehehe, anyways... I'm not entirely sure how the coupling is going to work out. I know for sure it's going to start out as SakuGaa, since you know... They look alike, with the light green eyes and sorta similar hair... Cuz, pink is a light shade of red. Right? Am I? Aha well whatever the case is for Masashi Kishimoto creating three different characters looking the same, they are still awesome :)

But I digress, as for the plot, like I said, I have no clue if it should be a SakuGaa fic or transform it into my usual SakuSasu and have Gaara with Matsuri in some weird spot place of the story. As for if it's going to be mainly one or the other... Uhh, I'll unconsciously be making it more Sakura than Gaara... But I definitely will try to find some balance between the two.

As for the Chapter... Sowee ladies and (some) gents, I don't have enough time to finish it up... Cuz the parents will be walking through the door soon. :\ Yeah, lame excuse, I know. BUT, I'm a minor and STILL live with my parents, so I can't really do what I want. Yet :) Psh, whatever, there goes my rants again.

SO, getting to the really interesting stuff, well it all depends on how you think about my style and the plot itself.

By the end of this, when I STFU, um, I will end up giving you a sneak peak of what this will look like. In return, I would like ONLY 5 reviews :) That's right, 5 REVIEWS. PLease. PLease. PLease. PLEASE! :)))) It's not that many. Seriously! Especially with all the SasuSaku fans out there... I love all the people that read, but it's not enough for me :(( I don't even know you all read it! So please please please if not 5, then 3?

Anyways, who ever likes this an decides TO REVIEW, well let me give you a checklist of what to say:

1. Should Sakura Have A Pair? If Yes:

A. Gaara

B. Sasuke

C. Itachi

D. Naruto

E. Other

2. I know that there are people that give up on a story even though they aren't finished yet. So I was wondering how many chapters would you want to see?

A. Long chapters but only like 5-10

B. Short Chapters with a faster update rate

C. Or somewhere between 4k-5k words and have 20 updates hopefully

3. Something nice please :)

4. Something you DON'T want to see, if it theres something you don't like later along the way. Gotta keep the readers happy! :)

5. GenderBender? ACTUAL INCEST? Slice of Life? Smut? Yuri? Tragedy? Comedy? Ecchiness?

{~*~*~}

Ahaha, whatevvs. NOW! The good stuff :) Here is you greatly earned preview that you all awaited for :)

* * *

><p>It's NOT Incest! <strong>(PREVIEW ONLY)<strong>

.

.

.

.

.

A pink head emerged from the mass of sheets that lay strewn across the bed; the bundle of pink that was nestled atop a mountain of fluff, carefully maneuvered their way out of the pillows, to stare at the man standing stark _nude_ on her balcony. The man seemed to be gazing out into the horizon as the sun started to rise, with not a care in the world. The pinkette couldn't help but stare in awe at every dip and curve that littered the man's body. His head was covered in a thin layer of red hair, that was long enough to cover his forehead and his slightly lighter eyebrows. The red head had thin, narrow shoulders, slim body and pale complexion that made him seem as white as a ghost. But that wasn't the case; this man that stood before the young woman was a soccer player for their high school men's team. They spend everyday outside for practice, regardless of the conditions that may pose as a hindrance towards the teenage boys' dreams of becoming the best player in the nation. Bright emerald green eyes gleamed softly towards the teen, but also had twinkled of amusement and lust.

Tired of laying in bed while the attractive man stood, the young female, Haruno Sakura, sat up not bothering to hold the dark, emerald green sheets that had been covering her fully developed bosom. Sakura swiftly and silently rolled out of bed for her feet to meet the black and pink carpet; as inaudibly as she could, Sakura tiptoed over towards the completely bare man, that didn't seem to notice her presence. Though she knew differently, as soon as she got within arms length, the red head briskly spun around to meet the startled look upon the pinkette's face. "Gaa-kun!" she squeaked. Gaa-kun chuckled at the face she made and brought her into a tight embrace. Sakura giggled at Gaara's sudden actions and returned his affectionate gesture by wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling her head into his perfectly chiseled chest.

**.**

**Gaa-kun's full name is Gaara no Subaku. You may be asking _how_ he ended up in Sakura's room. That is an easy question to answer: it's because they just had sex. A harder question would be: _Are they together?_ Obviously if I ask that question, then it's a trick. But if you want to be one of those ignorant fools, not see the trick and say: YES! They _are_ dating! They had sex and are hugging! Then go ahead. I just wanna say, NO, YOU LITTLE FUCK, THEY AREN'T DATING. End of Story.**

**.**

Sakura pulled away from Gaara's chest and looked up to meet his lust filled seafoam green eyes. Fluttering her own eyes, Sakura bucked her exposed hips onto Gaara's which caused him to growl at her feisty manner. In return, Gaara smashed his lips onto her perfectly plump ones that were still red from their earlier nightly actions. Gaara felt her smile against his lips, knowing that Sakura was going to kick it up a notch; in fact, Sakura's hand, that was still around his waist, reached up to curl around his neck, deepening the kiss. Gaara's hand lowered down to grab Sakura's perfectly rounded ass, that had definitely filled out throughout the years that he has known her. "Onii-chan!" squeaked the petite pinkette. Gaara's eyebrows creased at her choice of words. But just as he were going to punish her for uttering those words to him, the knock on the door startled them. Sakura pushed Gaara away and grabbed the sheet that laid on the bed to cover herself up. She then motioned for Gaara to hide in her closet, who hesitated before crashing his lips onto Sakura's, then entering the closet.

As the door to her large walk-in closet closed, Sakura sighed in relief before putting on the clothes that she previously wore the night before, that were strewn across her room. The knocking continued, grabbing a hairbrush off her hollywood mirror, Sakura let the comb run through her tangled hair and opened the door. Looking up from her smooth and softened hair, Sakura saw a red before she was lifted up and hung over someone's shoulder. Sooner than she could yell at the person who slung her over their shoulder, Sakura found herself bobbing up and down as the person's legs were bouncing. A horrified look crossed her face as she realized that whoever was carrying her was now running the stairs, "HEY!" she screeched, but the person didn't let up. Only when they reached the bottom of the stairs and he rolled into the kitchen did that guy flip her back over his shoulder and onto a stool. The person took a look at Sakura's face and chuckled at how angry she looked, with a deep scowl painted across her pretty features. Sakura hissed out, "What. THE. FUCK NII-SAMA?" And in her line of vision, red hair and flirty eyes teased her. "Sasori-nii-kun!"

* * *

><p>Okay, this is the crucial part, please please please REVIEW!<p>

Reviews=You love me=My Happiness=Updating sooner


	2. Chapter 2

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN! Yay! It has been (let's just say) sixteen glorious years since Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha gave birth to SUCH and amazing child. Though his actions may speak for themselves, Sasuke wouldn't be anywhere without his loving mother and disciplinary father. And Masashi Kishimoto for finding inspiration as a child to become a mangaka and coming up with this glorious plot about NINJAZ. And Itachi for killing the rest of the clan to make Sasuke-kun kill him. And the Elders for making Itachi go on that ridiculous mission to kill his family. And his crazy great great great great grandfather for making all this happen JUST because he wasn't chosen as the SHODAI HOKAGE.

Yeah, well we all have crazy shit problems like that. But I just want to say Happy Birthday to Sasuke-kun and wishes he would chill for a bit and hang with his homies from Konoha before going back to kill the rest of the villagers and ninja. That is my wish for YOU:) And please accept a kiss from Sakura. She STILL loves you even after all you've done. NOT fangirlyness or obsessiveness or creepy infatuation. But GENUINE love. The only person that is a FEMALE that cares. Love you lots and hope you have a great birthday.

* * *

><p>You have no idea how freaking happy I am that you all reviewed. I mean seriously you guys! I freaking cried. Not those tears at the corner of my eyes, but full blown tears. - Exactly like that:) And I feel so motivated by your reviews! Maybe that's why we have the option to review on FF. Sorry it took so long and that I've been dilly dallying. Lol, never thought I'd ever use that phrase. HA. Anyways, this chapter may not be long, but please enjoy and I promise that the next chapter will be longer! And remember to review review review.<p>

**Title: **_It's NOT Incest_

**Pairing: **_Well I don't fucking know, you guys need to REVIEW and TELL me WHO you WANT to SEE SAKURA WITH. If you all end up saying her brother, then I have to do it. (But she might not be with them for the WHOLE story ;) Seriously though. _

**Rating: **_M_

**Summary: **_Sakura has to deal with her idiot friends finding out about her well kept secret. What is it? That Gaara really isn't her brother. Despite their _close _similarities, Gaara is really just the second son of her father's best friend. The friends that she made in her first year of junior high don't know that bit of information and seeing him for the first time at her house AND their similar facial features AND that Gaara looks like her older brother, well they can't exactly say he ISN'T her brother. In fact, that is why they are called the Infamous Two. They are both hot, catching the attention of every single guy and girl they ever met; smart, receiving the highest marks on every test; and not to mention rich. Even though people think they have the same father, Gaara and Sakura both have wealthy parents. Their secret may not be that bad, but nobody can know. Why? What fun is having sex when a) people think it's illegal b) freaking them out when they find out how long it's been going on? _

**Chapter: **_1_

**Word Count: **_A little bit more than four thousand._

* * *

><p>Ages When the Story Start:<p>

_**Sakura Haruno 17**_

_**Gaara no Subak**__**u* 18**_

**Sasori no Akasuna (half-brother to Sakura) 22**

**Sasuke Uchiha* 17**

**Naruto Uzumaki* 17**

**Ino Yamanaka 17**

**Shikamaru Nara 17**

**Chouji Akimichi 17**

**Hinata Hyuuga 17**

**Kiba Inuzuka 17**

**Shino Aburame 17**

**TenTen 19**

**Neji Hyuuga 19**

**Rock Lee 19**

**Temari 20**

**Kankuro 19**

**Matsuri 17**

The bolded italics are the people you will see more than the others. Starred and bolded characters are the people that Sakura will most likely end up with. And if you are to give me your preference to who you'd like Sakura to be with, then please PEOPLE REVIEW. I'm really stupid to have just registered FF reviewers, so now that I took that block off, anyone can review. Granted I can get this done in time. So please review :)

* * *

><p>For as long as Sakura could remember, Gaara was the only person in the world that would constantly be on her mind. She loves him, he loves her and they have been together longer than any of her past relationships put together. GRANTED they have been together since they were introduced to each other by their fathers at a younger age, Sakura and Gaara didn't feel like they had a liking towards each other until they reached age 10 (which is still more than her previous and short lived relationship of nine months with an unnamed asshole) Before they reached the tender and even more innocent age of 10, Sakura and Gaara had this vicious little rivalry between just the two of them. To both their fathers, it was the most ridiculous thing that they had ever seen, yet the most ingenius. Why? Well, to them, it'll prove who has the better parenting skills and, who will have the more successful company when the two grow older. To their mothers, well, they just thought it was cute, hoping their feuding should transform into something more. Maybe love, or that brother-sister closeness that they seem to have. But you know, their mothers and fathers were both completely an utterly wrong when it came to the course of their relationship.<p>

Before she and Gaara started fooling around religiously, Sakura had a total of six relationships, only two of them turning out to be serious. Gaara was never a serious person when it came to relationships despite his attitude and facial features overall. All the girls flocked towards him, never any of them catching his attention. Because of that well known fact, surprisingly, Gaara has only ever had four relationships that all ended up in shambles. Why? Well the girls complained that a) Gaara never paid attention to them b) all he wanted was rough, animalistic sex and c) they all caught Gaara staring at one person: Sakura. To them, Gaara never denied that he liked Sakura, nor did he ever accept their accusations. Why? Because Sakura was his _sister._

When Sakura turned 12, she started to notice things about guys that she never would have before at age 10, looking back at her short life. Sakura had grown in height, standing at 155 cm; she had lost all her baby fat, making her girly features look more defined. And not only that, Sakura had grown breasts; though they weren't as fully developed like some of the other girls in her class, they were large enough to catch the attention of more than half the guy population in their sixth year class of elementary school. Guys noticed her more often, obviously. Which is not necessarily a bad thing, but when it interfered with her friendship with Gaara, she decided she didn't like all the eyes on her. An example would be on a random day at school a couple years ago.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_._

_._

_Five years and three months ago_

_._

_._

_._

_A newly turned twelve year old Sakura strolled through the front door of her elementary school. It was her last year there and was more or less excited that she would be graduating and attending Suna Middle School in the spring. But she knew she shouldn't think of things like that now, it was still in the middle of the semester and she and her best friend, Gaara were still fighting in the race to be the best. Why were they fighting? Well, I guess it all started when she and her parents went over to have dinner at Gaara's house, six years ago when she turned six years old. At that age, she and Gaara were allowed to start their first year at Kiri Elementary School. It was the day before they debuted as the next generation of the Haruno and Subaku geniuses. Sakura being a crowd pleaser, proclaimed that 'She, Haruno Sakura would be the smartest kid in her class.' Gaara, of course, used to being the smarter child between him and his older siblings, Kankuro and Temari, wasn't used to this pink haired brat, stealing his spotlight. So, he did the first thing any mentally advanced six year old would do, laugh at her, and reply, 'Pft, yeah right! I'm even smarter than you in my sleep!' Sakura hated being outshone by anyone, including her older half-brother, Sasori. So, like Gaara, she did the only thing she could in such an infuriating situation. She lunged as him, landing a punch on his cheek. Gaara, not understanding the importance of NOT hitting a girl, well, he hit her back. You would think that their parents would do something to stop them from injuring each other. But no, they left them to keep hurting each other while Mikaru (Sakura's mom), Kiyotaka(Sakura's dad), Karura (Gaara's mom) and Kisuke (Gaara's dad) talked about the future of their companies. __The next day, Sakura and Gaara ended up going to school with bandages covering their faces._

_._

_._

_._

_Let's just say they had a fun time trying to make friends while looking like mummies._

_._

_._

_._

_After Sakura walked through the door, she took a left turn to look for her small locker than held her indoor shoes. Since Sakura's locker area was the in the last hallway, she had to walk a couple minutes in silence before getting there. Though, I wouldn't say she was walking in silence, there were other people that littered the area gossipping and copying homework. Reaching her destination, Sakura felt a weird aura that was close, freaking her out. But she decided to ignore it for now, since school was definitely her biggest priority. Not paying attention to her surroundings, Sakura strode past her locker and ran into a wall. But the wall was too soft and not to mention too close to her locker. Looking up, Sakura met sea foam green eyes that were just about the same as her own. "Ohayo Gaa-chan" Gaara glared at the pinkette for continuing to call him by the ridiculous nickname she gave to him not so long ago. But nonetheless, seeing her smiling face, made him drop the scowl to nod at her statement. Sakura rolled her eyes and replied, "Gaa-chan, you are so anti-social!" _

_Gaara snorted and said, "Whatever, it's not like anyone but you cares that I don't talk to them." Sakura pouted and spun on her heel to open her locker. Instead of seeing her shoes, Sakura found a pile of envelopes spewing from the small containment unit. Seeing that she had more letters than yesterday made Sakura sigh in annoyance. It was always like that since the second day of being twelve. Before, guys would only come up to her, to ask if they could borrow her homework or if she wanted to hang out during break. And that was only like three or four guys in one month. Now, it was triple that amount in less than half that time period. Not only did it creep her out, it pissed Gaara off that he wasn't able to get any time with Sakura unless they were at home. But home alone time was even less than what they had at school. Sakura's parents wanted her to take all sorts of unnecessary activities. Starting with etiquette lessons, Sakura also learned conversational french, english and chinese since most of her father's clients were of those nationality and ended with ballroom dancing. You can see how they all add up. At parties, Sakura would converse with the client's children and entertain them; maybe not only parties, Sakura could eventually go traveling, meeting people around the world._

_Gaara, being more than a little annoyed, was furious. Sakura was having problems with the guys in their grade, and not that he would ever say it out loud, Sakura was his best friend and he couldn't stand to see her so freaked out. But before Gaara could say anything to the frustrated rosette, the bell rang, signaling the first bell of the school day. Sakura, turning to grab Gaara's hand, so they'd walk to class together, was surrounded by boys. Her outstretched hand that was meant for Gaara, was then grabbed by the school's cutest boy, Aware Keito. Sakura never really cared much for looks (45% is based on it), she looked for substance in a person; using the first through fifth encounters to determine their first impression. Let's just say she was not impressed. Neither was Gaara, who was on his butt watching his best friend get mauled by 'adoring fans.' _

_On Sakura's end, she frozen not knowing what to do. All the boys that were there, came from her class, the one next door, down the hallway, anywhere on the sixth floor. Some of them were even from the third, fourth or even fifth floor. (The floor they were on determines what year they are in. Sakura is on the sixth floor, so she is in the fifth grade-first floor is for kindergarteners) _

_._

_[I'm using a Japanese school as my guide in doing this. Almost, but when they go to middle school, there wil be three years, rather than the two I am used to. They get four years in high school.]_

_._

_Keito saw Sakura's hesitation and stiffness and decided to pull Sakura away from the crowd. The other boys saw what was happening and decided to follow them, hell bent on killing Keito for taking away Sakura. Gaara stood up and glared at the receding crowd. He searched for Sakura in his surrounding area but to no avail, she wasn't there. TO add to his anger, the tardy bell rang, indicating any student that wasn't in their seat before that bell, was tardy. Though this has happened only twice since Sakura turned 12, he was getting to be more agressive towards those who got within a 5 meter radius. Gaara stopped his thoughts and ran up the five flights of stairs, turned left and raced down the corridor to see his classroom door close shut._

_Sakura was pulled into the classroom, and away from the fanboys, but it didn't help that a) the boy she was with was aso a fanboy and b) all the fangirls for Keito-san were glaring at her. She didn't understand why until she saw her hand stil in his. Seeing that, Sakura immediately let go of him and started walking towards her seat. The tardy bell rang, but her teacher wasn't in the room. It became an occurrence on the first day of the school year after introduction. Since that wasn't shocking, what was, was Gaara wasn't in the classroom before the bell rang. 'Gaa-kun... Where are you?' she asked herself. The door opened, and her prayers were answered, Gaara burst through the door, with sweat beading his forehead. "Gaa-kun!" she exclaimed. Just as she was going to jump at Gaara for making her worry, Sakura was stopped by Aware Keito, who didn't like being ignored. _

_"Ohayo Sakura-san!" he greeted. Sakura sweatdropped at his persistency, but couldn't help but feel special that he was talking to her in such a formal manner. "You may not know me, but my name is Aware Keito. If I'm correct, then we have been in each other's classes since we were in the third grade." Sakura nodded, not sure what else to do. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gaara regain his breath. She was glad that her best friend was okay, but didn't enjoy the frown that adorned his face. In her head, Sakura screamed out, 'Gaa-kun! Why are you making that face? IT's so hard for you to get someone to like you if you have that face all the time!' On the inside, even though she screamed murder, Sakura's outer expression was smiling and happy. And that was a good thing for Aware Keito. For he was going to finally confess his love to a Haruno Sakura. "Ano, Sakura-san," that had gotten Sakura out of her thoughts and he continued, "Ever since I met you in the third grade, I couldn't stop thinking about you!" Sakura's eyes widened at his confession. As did his fangirls. Gaara and the their silver haired teacher, who decided to show up, as well. "Please! Go out with me!" At that point, Sakura had no idea what to think, he wasn't the first person to confess, but he didn't do it using flowers and chocolates to butter her up or through a letter. Gaara, still standing at the door growled at Aware, not even caring that everyone in the room heard. _

_Keito could plainly see that Gaara had a crush on Sakura. She may not notice it right off the bat, but it's definitely noticeable, with the way he treats her compared to the other girls in the class. Keito really did have feelings for Sakura. On his first day of third grade, he didn't think anything would be any different than the last year, minus more homework and some people he had never seen in his class. But he was wrong when he bumped into Haruno Sakura. She was unlike the other females in the class, Sakura didn't fawn or pine after him, she kept her distance and only talked to him when necessary. It was a breath of fresh air to him that not all girls are scary. Seeing her surrounded by all those boys back at the entrence made him realize that she wasn't that dissimilar to him. They were the same in that sense, with having fangirls and boys chasing them, making them feel uncomfortable. The day she turned twelve, he noticed that Sakura was being tailed by members of the opposite sex like he was. And felt empathy towards her. Now, as he stood there, Keito decided to make his move. He moved closer, one step at a time, so he would be within Sakura's air space. Which was really close. "Sakura-san..." Keito leaned down to press his lips onto Sakura's own. _

_Sakura was surprised that Keito would do that. He was a genuinely nice boy, pushy at times, but he had never done anything like this. Not to her information anyways. Before she could do anything, like push him off and tell him otherwise, Keito was pulled away by an enraged Gaara, who had no intention of letting him get away with that stunt. "Gaara-kun! Stop it, you'll get in trouble!" Gaara heard Sakura's voice and released the the boy, who didn't seem to be fazed by Gaara's animosity towards him. Keito stood up and sat down at his assigned desk, while Sakura went over to calm the still fuming redhead. "Gaara, what has gotten into you?" scolded Sakura. Gaara noted that Sakura had dropped the honorific from the end of his name and it ticked him off even more than he was when Aware kissed her. _

_"What's wrong with me." he said calmly. Goosebumps appeared on her arm at hearing how composed and unemotional he sounded. In a louder, chaotic tone, Gaara repeated, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME." Sakura tensed and flinched at his fury. Gaara growled and grabbed Sakura's arm, and storming out the door with Sakura following, and their silver-haired teacher watched them leave._

_Sakura, not wanting her hand to hurt anymore than it already did, reluctantly followed her best friend, wondering where he as going to take her. "Gaara-kun! Please let go of me," she begged. She saw Gaara look down at her from the corner of his eye, but it wasn't enough to stop him, in fact, it seem to enrage him even more. To Sakura, that was the ultimate act of betrayal. Gaara always listened to her. Whether or not her thoughts and feelings were idiotic, he always gave her his utmost attention. And before she knew it, tears started to pool at the corner of her eyes before they streaming down her face silently. Sakura wasn't exactly paying a close eye as to where he was taking her, but it dawned on her when she realized that Gaara was going to take her up to the roof. Sure enough, after running one flight of stairs, Sakura was standing on the roof with the redhead she had gotten close to within the past few years._

_Gaara had loosened his hold on her, giving her the opportunity to slip out of his grip, but to his surprise Sakura didn't let go. The silence was unnerving him, so he decided to start the conversation. "Sa-Sakura, I didn't mean to pull you away from class." Since he wasn't looking at her face, Gaara was at a loss for words when he saw her tears. Instead of ignoring it, like any other person of the same sex would, the redhead pulled her to his chest, letting her sob as much as she needed to. "I did this to you. I'm always making you cry or frustrated or mad. I want to know what I can do for you." Sakura's head pushed away from his chest to see the serious look on his face. _

_"Gaa-kun. Just one thing." Gaara stared at her. Tears had stained her pretty face, the area under her eyes were swollen, and her nose turned slightly red. Overall, it wasn't a pretty sight, but Gaara didn't care, she was still the adorable little girl that picked on him every chance she did. So you have no idea how much shock and overwhelming desire came over him when Sakura said, "Kiss me." He thought he was dreaming, that Sakura was just puling his leg, or that she just wanted to the the taste of Keito out from her mouth. Or. He couldn't think of anything else to the reason why Sakura would want to kiss him. "Please Gaara-kun." It wasn't a question, but an order. The redhead gazed into the bright green orbs that seemed to match his own and moving his unoccupied hand, to her shoulder, Gaara reached down to press his lips softly upon her own. Sakura, who already had her first kiss, didn't want to waste any time, but she knew this was Gaara's first kiss, so she had to follow his pace. Just when she thought Gaara was going to let go, he licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. She was excited that they were kissing, but for some reason, it just didn't seem like the right time. She pulled her lips away from him, only for Gaara to attack her once more. "Gaara-kun, now isn't the right time," she mumbled against his lips. Gaara froze and pulled away from her. _

_Taking in his surroundings, he had no choice but to agree, "You're right Sakura." Sakura giggled at him, to which he retaliated by hissing out, "Whatever."_

_Sakura started giggling even more, escalating into full blown laughter. Gaara couldn't help but stare at her and listen to how happy she sounded through her laugh. She sounded like the wind chimes on a hot day- it was always better when you focus on it, focusing on Sakura made him forget what had happened back at their classroom. "Ne, Gaara-kun, promise me it'll be just me that you kiss." Gaara cocked an eyebrow when she asked him of that until she continued, "I'll do the same. Only if we are both not in a relationship. If either of us are dating someone else, then we can't. I really care about you. I just think that maybe it's more than that. I love you Gaara. I really do." Sakura was, by now, blushing. It was something that she had kept from Gaara since she met him. She liked him for a completely different reason that girls liked him. Sakura was the only one he ever opens up to. Never has he gone to talk to his mother, father or older siblings. Maybe because they were the same age and they have been together for a long time. Or maybe because he didn't fall into peer pressure when his guy friends were complaining that girls had cooties and he should stay away from her. She was grateful for him. Whatever it was, Sakura didn't want to lose Gaara, as a friend or anything else. "You don't have to agree Gaar, I'm just being selfish."_

_"No." Sakura gasped when she heard that one word slip from his lips. Gaara usually agreed with, unless it had something to do with him that was certainly not true. It meant a lot to her that Gaara was easily accepting of her proposition, and before she saw what hit her, Gaara's face was closer to hers than it was supposed to be. He was breathing her air and she was breathing his. "We can start this promise here," Gaara had extended his pinky towards her, knowing she a) loved doing this and b) would agree. "I, Subaku no Gaara, promise to Haruno Sakura, that if and only if I'm not dating someone, I promise to only kiss her." _

_Sakura grinned at Gaara's words, latching her own pinky onto his, she responded with, "And I Haruno Sakura, promise that if I am not dating anybody, then the only person that will kiss shall be Subaku no Gaara." They lifted their pinkies up and down a couple times then let go, signaling the end of the promise ceremony. "Thank you Gaara-kun" Sakura jumped up into Gaara's arms all while pressing her lips onto his. _

_What she didn't expect was her older brother to bust through the roof's entrance door screaming out, "SAKURA-HIME!"_

_Sakura and Gaara sweatdropped. Pushing away from each other, they both muttered, "Sasori-nii-chan."_

* * *

><p>Abruptly sitting up, Sakura rubbed her eyes, wondering out of all the memories that she had, she had to dream about that one. It was strange, even though she and Gaara had the weirdest relationship, it was still strong. They were best friends. They were fuck buddies. But they also loved each other. Yet for some reason, Sakura coudn't say they were lovers quite yet. Gaara was still the anti-social character. Just not with her around. As the years have gone by, both Sakura and Gaara have lived up to their pinky promise, only 'kissing' each other when they both weren't in a relationship. During that time, Sakura and Gaara had modified the rules. If only one of them were in a relationship, then it'd be okay if that person to start the kiss. Surprisingly, she wasn't the one to propose the idea, it was Gaara. And now that she thought of it, she and Gaara cheated on their past boyfriends and girlfriends. A lot.<p>

When Sakura looked down at her clock, it read 7:55 and school starts at 8:15. "Fuck... I'm going to be late." Sakura had uttered that with such a nonchalant tone, that it didn't even seem like she cared that she was going to be late for the first day of the last year of high school. Truth is, she doesn't. The week before, she had attended senior orientation. They discussed what would be going down and what you should do before choosing the college they were to attend in the following spring. Along with that, they were given their schedules for the new year. Turns out Sakura would be having Hatake Kakashi as her homeroom teacher. Hatake Kakashi was her fifth grade homeroom teacher. And on the last day of that school year, he had said to the class, but Sakura and Gaara more so, _"Because of you little twits, I'm going to start teaching over at Konoha High School. Don't be surprised if I end up being your homeroom teacher for one or all of those years. I remember every single one of your faces. So if you happen to be in my high school class after about three years, expect more homework" and he had said all that with a smile. _And due to the luck of the draw, Sakura now has Kakashi for all four years of her high school education. He was true to his words too. Sakura always had seven extra pages of homework. At first she was annoyed that only she had extra in his homeroom and english class, but those seven pages were always something they learned the day before. But i guess it didn't help that Sakura had to find the pieces in a scavenger hunt during the school day.

Anyways, Sakura finally got her ass out of bed to perform her morning routine. She didn't have enough time to take a shower so she washed her face with a clean washcloth lathered up by the scent of mint. When she was done, Sakura slipped into the regulatory girl's spring uniform. It was designed as a sailors outfit. The colors were black and red, with the exception of the tie, being snow white. Grabbing her brown bag that all the students carried, she ran down the steps and into the kitchen to take the lunch she made the night before out from the fridge. As she was about to exit out the door, a familiar redhead blocked her path, his eyes glinting with lust. "Uh, Sorry Nii-chan, not right now." Her proclaimed Nii-chan frowned and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sakura-hime, that's rude. You didn't even know what I was going to say." Sakura sighed, and motioned with her free hand for him to continue. "I was going to offer you a ride! I figured you were going to be late since you didn't wake up at your usual 6 am." Sakura's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she heard him say that. "But, I need a kiss." Never mind, the lit up tree, Sakura's eyes screamed bloody murder. She was not in the mood to play any of his games. She was going to be late for school dammit. "PLEASE SAKU-Chan?" Her brother gave her the most adorable puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. Sakura couldn't resist them, so she pecked her brother on the lips before grabbing the keys from his hand and dragging him to the garage.

"Let's go Sasori-nii-chan." Sasori glared at her and she knew exactly why. It was a pathetic attempt. Even though it is wrong to kiss your brother in that way, it is also wrong for him to LIKE you in that way. So they are kinda even. But they aren't completely blood related though. Sasori was her father's only son from his first marriage. After his first wife died when Sasori was three years old, her dad decided to get married to his high school sweetheart, who still had feelings for him as well. They hit it off, two months later, they got married and three years later, a baby Haruno Sakura was born. When she was born, it was no surprise that Sasori was highly protective of her, since she cured him of his loneliness, but he felt more than just that brother sister love. And she, her father and mother knew that. Which is one of the reasons why they decided to introduce Sakura to Gaara, so Sakura wouldn't go for her half older brother. Sasori complained, but agreed when he saw Gaara for the first time, and if he were still able to get kisses on the lips from his 'Sakura-hime.'

Sasori and Sakura then entered his new Ruby Red 2012 SSC Ultimate Aero, and within less than a second, they pulled out from the garage in the direction of her high school.

.

.

.

**{End}**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I'm done with the second chapter and I'm freaking exhausted. I wrote this over the course of two days. Even though I'm sure there are people that can do double the amount in half the time, I'm just happy to be done with the chapter. If something doesn't make sense, please don't hesitate to PM me for some extra details to clarify what is happening. <strong>

**When you are done reading this, don't forget to review. And all those who don't have a FF account, I now accept anonymous reviews, so I expect double the amount from last time! Haha, Just kidding, but please review saying that person you want to see Sakura with, you reasoning and anything else you want to see. **

**Thank You,**

**EmoSakura95**

**Alexa Winters**

**PS. There's more to this chapter but I'm just going to add it to Chapter 2. **

_**Love You Later,**_

_**Now **_

_**Review**_

_**0:)(:**_


	3. Chapter 3

**That's right you guys! I've done it again! I've updated again! YAYY For you all. Ha! Lol, but I'm having fun writing this. Please enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**But actually, I know that I have people that read my FF, in fact, there was more people that read chapter 2 than the preview! And I'm happy about that, honest:) But the thing is, nobody has reviewed the second chapter except for KaiandApple. I greatly appreciate that you are the first reviewer from my second chapter! **

**I'm not calling anyone out, but please review! I need ideas, kinda. But please please please review guys and girls. **

**Love you, lots!**

**EmoSakura95**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_It's NOT Incest_

**Pairing: **_Still not sure you guys, please tell me who you want Sakura to be with:) It'd be much appreciated._

**Rating: **_M_

**Summary: **_Sakura has to deal with her idiot friends finding out about her well kept secret. What is it? That Gaara really isn't her brother. Despite their closesimilarities, Gaara is really just the second son of her father's best friend. The friends that she made in her first year of junior high don't know that bit of information and seeing him for the first time at her house AND their similar facial features AND that Gaara looks like her older brother, well they can't exactly say he ISN'T her brother. In fact, that is why they are called the Infamous Two. They are both hot, catching the attention of every single guy and girl they ever met; smart, receiving the highest marks on every test; and not to mention rich. Even though people think they have the same father, Gaara and Sakura both have wealthy parents. Their secret may not be that bad, but nobody can know. Why? What fun is having sex when a) people think it's illegal b) freaking them out when they find out how long it's been going on?_

**Chapter: **_2_

**Word Count:**

**Ages: **_If you want to know the ages of everybody that will most likely show up in the plot for some weird reason, please check out chapter 2, right before the story starts,_

_Thank you!_

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_Sasori and Sakura then entered his new Ruby Red 2012 SSC Ultimate Aero, and within less than a second, they pulled out from the garage in the direction of her high school._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura constantly kept looking down at her phone to know what the current time was. Well, duh. That's part of the reasons why phones have clocks. BUT. There is no time for me to be joking. Why? Pssh, Sakura is going to be late for school. And if she is going to be late, there will be people that'll stare at her while she walks over to sit in that empty seat in the back next to some freak that likes to collect dust and smells like mothballs. Yes, there are people that are like that. Anyways, the time now was 8:10 and school starts at 8:15. Haruno Sakura was sitting in the passenger seat of her older brother, Haruno Sasori's new 2012 Red SSC Ultimate Aero, waiting for him to pull up to the parking lot of her school already. Her school happened to only be a ten minute drive from her house, and since they were taking a legit car that should take HALF the time you were supposed to be where you need to, you think they'd be there by now, right? Right. But Sasori had decided to have a breakfast run and stopped by the Starbucks that stood three blocks away from the school. Sakura could actually taste the sweat and chemicals that littered the hallways at Konoha High School.

Since her high school was a private one, everything was state of the art. Even the security/tardy system. So if you take ten more than ten minutes to sit your ass in class after the tardy bell, you were screwed. The computer that controls the system will do whatever the person who mans the computer wants to do with you. Depending on who you are and how many tardys you have had the past years since you started attending the school, one of three things will happen to you: a) you will get a warning and you can go to your class unharmed, b) you will be tazered painfully and spend the rest of your day with a sign stapled to your back saying, 'tardy' or c) get escorted personally to the principal's office after being tazered by the school's head of security/girl's PE teacher, Mitarashi Anko. It was not a pretty sight to see some beat up kid over Anko's sensei's shoulder. It was a one way ticket to Shame City.

Anyways, Sasori decided to go on a breakfast run to Starbucks. Since it was just three blocks, and Sakura could easily run that distance and be in the classroom defect free before the first bell even rang. But Sasori offered to buy her favorite caffeinated drink from the Starbuck's franchise, a 16 oz. White Chocolate Creme Mocha Frappuccino with non-fat milk and no whipped cream, so Sakura couldn't say no to a free drink. Everything was great, Sakura got her drink and a couple of petite vanilla bean scones, and Sasori received his Caramel Macchiato, so you think it'd be great and they would be on their way to her school. No, turns out Sasori also got a phone number. From this really ugly chick that even got Sasori convinced that she was pretty. Sakura was glad that she was a person of good taste; that girls obviously didn't. Under the apron that all employees had to wear, Sakura saw that she wore a summer halter top dress that exposed her entire back. When she had turned around, the pinkette nearly took out a pen to connect the red dots on the girl's back. Harsh. But it was still cold, despite the fact that it was spring and starting to heat up a bit. When she smiled, Sakura noted that she wore braces with bright orange rubber bands that restricted her speech, giving her a lisp. When she turned around to get something else, Sakura took that opportunity to slip her hand under her brother's chin to turn his head towards her. "Nii-sama! What are you doing?" Sakura hissed, voice low so the girl wouldn't hear.

The redhead smirked and replied, "Well, Saku-chan, I guess you could say that this is payback for doing what you did earlier." The teenage girl looked ready enough to murder him and leave the body with the girl at the window and steal his new toy. She was tempted enough to do so when Sasori interrupted her thoughts, "Don't even think about leaving to go to school, I know you are fast enough to get there if you leave now. But the child lock on your side of the car was activated. Your window is locked as well, so you can't unlock it from the outside. It's such a shame, isn't it, Sa-Ku-Ra?" Sakura couldn't do anything but smile and scream in her head. 'FUCK! DAMN YOU SASORI!' Her brother chuckled at her forced expression, knowing she was probably cursing him; but he couldn't care less. His little sister was just so freaking adorable and wanted to spend every second of her time before she had to go to school again. "All you have to do, Sakura-chan, is kiss me like you would Gaara-kun when you think no one is at home!" Sakura scowled at her brother's chipper attitude. School would start in less than five minutes, and she was still sitting in her brother's car, waiting for him to move the car less than five kilometers to get her to her school. Sasori knew what Sakura and her friend Gaara do when they think no one is at home. He wanted that with her, even though she only loved him in the real brother-sister relationship. But it was definitely great blackmail. "Just one kiss. And we will be at your school in less than a minute. What do you say Sakura-chan?" He asked once more.

The skin under Sakura's minty green eyes twitched. Why was he so frustrating? Sakura knew he knew about everything that happens between her and Gaara. Why wouldn't he? He may have his own apartment, there would be days that Sasori would just pop in and out of the main house; some of those times would be when she and Gaara were 'together' so to speak. What Sakura didn't know was Sasori comes in every night that she wasn't with Gaara, just to watch her sleep. Unfortunately for him, the visits that Gaara would make to her house or her visits to his, were increasing, as was his fury against the younger redhead. "Ne, Nii-chan, wouldn't you rather we do that when I come home? We would have more time and less people to see us. And I heard Okaa-chan and Otou-san were going to be out for a couple more hours after I get home..." Sakura had hoped Sasori would take the bait since it was true that their dad and her mom would be out for longer than her school hours.

Sasori, while looking at his no longer baby sister, contemplated his options before asking, "Ne, Sakura-chan, you aren't going to ditch me like last time, right?" Sakura, who was also watching her brother, racked through her brain before a lightbulb clicked over her head. Turns out he was referring to the first day of middle school.

* * *

><p><em>"Ne, Sakura-hime, after school you should hang out with me after you come home from school!" Sasori suggested happily. Sasori was a third year student at Konoha High School, and there would be only so long before he goes off to college and he'd be seeing her less and less. He and his friends didn't have any plans or work that day, so he decided to spend time with his beloved baby sister.<em>

_Upon hearing her name, a small pink haired girl, at the young age of twelve, looked up to search for the source of the voice. She was currently sitting on the middle swing of the playground her father and older brother constructed a couple years ago. The playground, swings and a secret were originally for her and her nii-san, since it was Sasori's idea to build it, and because Sakura was the only person he'd ever let join him._

_Speaking of her Nii-Sama, Sakura looked up to meet the excited amber orbs of a familiar redhead. "Sasori-Nii!" Sakura, who decided to start swinging, was up high, jumped off from her seat and soared up, just to land in Sasori's arms. "Thank you for catching me Nii-Chan!" _

_Sasori glared at his younger sister for being so reckless, "Sakura-chan! You are going to seriously hurt yourself one day!" Sakura gave her older a brother a puppy dog look, that no one could ever ignore. It worked too, his glare faltered and all he could give her was a small smile._

_"I'm not worried Nii-Sama!" She exclaimed with a grin. Sasori had cocked an eyebrow not knowing why she would not be worried about plunging to her death from her swing. Sakura merely giggled and continued, "That's because I believe my Nii-Chan will always be there to catch me when I fall!" Sasori's face broke into a genuine smile, knowing that his baby sister made him feel that way. Before she was born, Sasori never really had friends. His mother died at the most important year of his life. He was three years old, starting daycare, when he would start socializing with other children his age. His mother was supposed to be there with him when he meets the equally confused eyes of toddlers around him; she was supposed to be there when he made his first friend. When Sasori would go through the years of elementary school, middle school, high school and college. Better yet, when Sasori has his first kiss and girlfriend!_

_._

_._

_._

_Sasori's mother was his whole world. She was the only person he would see everyday, morning and night. His father, was not such a bad guy, but he was never home. Haruno Kiyotaka was a workaholic back in those days. He wanted to make sure the life for his new family would be better than what it was for him. Kiyotaka, with his extreme work ethics, failed to see the illness that ate at his late wife. His late wife, Abarai Sayuki, had bright amber eyes that Sasori inherited and the same shiny red locks that Kiyotaka also had, had Holt-Orams Syndrome. Though it only occurs in 1 in 100,000 people, Holt-Orams Syndrome causes life threatening heart defects and abnormally developed bones in the upper limbs. _

_When Sayuki was checked into the hospital, the doctors discovered a hole in the septum between the atria. There was no way that the doctors could do anything to save her. Her condition was too far advanced for any of the top medics to help aid her pain. Everyday, Sasori would cry for his mother, begging his father, who decided to stay home hearing about his wife's situation, to take him to see his mother. Everyday, Kiyotaka would take heed of his son's orders and take him to the hospital. Every single day for eight months, Sasori and Kiyo would visit Sayuki in the hospital, regardless of what they had on their schedule, at noon. It was after Sasori came home from Sunny Fire Daycare and when Kiyo would have his hour and a half lunch break. They would eat lunch there with Sayuki, cherishing the moments they have with her._

_One faithful morning, on the 16 of November, it was 12:45; Kiyotaka and Sasori were unfortunately running late. Kiyotaka had to attend a mandatory meeting that lasted thirty minutes more than he usually got out. When he went to pick up Sasori, his young red headed son was sitting on the swing that hung on a thick branch on a tree next to the Day Care. "Sasori! Let's go!" Sasori looked up to see his father with a worried and panicked look painted across his face. Nodding, Sasori ran up to his father as fast as his tiny legs could go, and Kiyo ran to the car with Sasori clinging to his back. Sasori watched as his father buckled him into his seat._

_Sasori couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen as he watched the scenery change every mile his father drove. 'Mama... I hope you are alright when we get there,' he thought. When Kiyo pulled up to the parking lot of Tokyo Hospital, he exited the car and unfastened his child from the chair, locking the door as he ran through the hospital doors. Doctors were running around everywhere. What Sasori could hear from the people wearing white long coats, 'the occupant in room 413 is suffering from a relapse and it's worse than what it was two weeks ago!' The redheaded boy looked at his father, who was sweating profusely. Kiyo had lost the jacket, loosened his gray tie and folded up his sleeves. "Papa!" Kiyo looked down at his son and gave him a smile. A forced one. "What room number is Mama in?" _

_Sasori felt his father tense up. It took him a while, but his Papa finally choke out, "413." The younger redhead's eyes widened at his reply. 'Mama! Please be okay!' Kiyo started towards the front desk, he saw the receptionist talking in a hushed tone. "Ma'am, is there something happening to the patient in room 413?"_

_The lady with dark brown eyes and long silver hair and looked up at Kiyo, "You are Haruno-san, aren't you?" Kiyo's eyes widened and nodded. The silver haired woman sighed and rubbed her temples. "Right now, your wife is having an attack. Her condition is critical and we are waiting for the results of the blood sample they took as soon as she reached the critical point." Kiyo nodded and proceeded to run up four flights of stairs to reach his wife's hospital room." _

_When he and Sasori came up to the room with the numbers '4-1-3' labeling the door, a hand, out of nowhere stopped Kiyo from entering the premises. Seeing the hand, Sasori looked up to see sullen grey eyes of his Uncle and Auntie. "Kisuke, Karura. What's wrong with Sayuki?" he demanded. Sasori had never heard his father sound so desperate and impetuous. Ever. It made him even more nervous than he was even before they got to the hospital. _

_Kisuke and Karura looked at each other, uncertainty dancing through their eyes, like they weren't sure if they wanted to deliver the news. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Kiyo, just seeing their faces, knew the outcome before they even had to say anything. Sasori knew as well, and all that his Auntie and Uncle heard were the choking and gut wrenching sobs of their best friend and his son._

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura knew all that had happened to her brother and father before she was born, and sympathized with him. She was just happy that he had her in her life. So, she couldn't say no, when her brother asked her to hang out with him. Sakura always, even before she and Gaara decided to be friends, acted reckless, and it was all to know that her older brother would be there for her. Even time he would prove her right, all she wanted to do was do something for him. "Nii-Sama, please don't worry about me! I'm happy knowing that you are always there. So I will hang out with you after school, okay?" _

_Sasori gave her a genuine smile, something he only did for her. And everyone knew that. "Thank you, Hime-Chan. You really do make my day, you know that?" Sakura giggled and pecked him on the lips before muttering, "I know that Aniki-chan" and scampering away to get ready for school. Sasori ran his fingers across his lips where Sakura's lips were a second ago, as a grin danced across his face. "Hime, you are really something."_

_._

_Sakura made her way in the house and up the stairs to run into her room. A blush was evident on her pale face, fingers tracing her shiny pink lips, 'I kissed Nii-San. Again!' She couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed with what she did, even if it was to show a loving affection to her Aniki. 'I promised Gaara, that he was the only one I'd kiss! Ah, how am I supposed to look at him now?' The pinkette continued to inwardly panic, not noticing a redhead climb into her room from the open window behind her. Only did she know that someone else was in the room, was when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a nose nuzzled her neck. "Gaara-kun?" The person nodded, with a muffled reply that sounded like, 'Baka, who else?' Sakura sighed and put her arms behind her to wrap her arms around Gaara's waist. "Are you ready for the first day of school?" _

_The redhead moved his head from her neck to whisper, "Not at all," in her ear, "What if we aren't in the same class? I'm pretty sure that there are going to be other guys looking at you like I do." Sakura shivered at his deep and sultry voice, hair standing on end at the base of her neck. Gaara planted a kiss on her neck before releasing her from his grasp; holding his hand out, "Let's go Sak, Sasori-Nii is waiting for us." Sakura took his hand and smiled as they exited her bedroom. _

_"Sasori-Nii-Chan!" Sasori, who was still grinning like an idiot in the backyard, snapped out of his reverie and ran inside to see Sakura holding Gaara's hand. Twitching, Sasori grabbed his regulatory white blazer on the counter, car keys and bag before motioning for the two pre-teens to follow him to the garage. Sakura saw the aggravated look on Sasori's face, but ignored it, though she had a feeling that her holding hands with Gaara was the reason why. _

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura and Gaara both sat in the back of Sasori's Koenigsegg CCX; it was a present from their father for his sixteenth birthday the year before. Though Gaara couldn't feel it, the tension was so thick, that you could have sliced it with a knife. Sakura felt like she was going to suffocate, Sasori must have been really upset with the scene earlier, otherwise, he would have a slight smile on his face just because he was with her. But, there was no smile. In fact, the windows weren't open and the radio wasn't playing. Oh, he was serious. Sakura and Gaara weren't holding hands anymore, but it didn't help the situation any more than the fact that she was going to hang out with her Nii-San after school._

_Sasori stopped the car about fifty feet from their middle school and the two tweens left the car and in their way to the school. 'Nii-Sama...' Sakura thought. Gaara saw her inner turmoil and stopped walking, pulling her back to him. "Sakura. You're not calm or in your right mind. Go talk to Nii-Sama." Hearing him speak made Sakura think about Sasori a little more. She turned her head to face Gaara and gave him a small smile. _

_Spinning on her heel, the rosette ran towards the Red Sports Car that looked like it was about to jet off. "SASORI NII-CHAN!" she yelled. Sasori heard the light springy, yet panicked voice of his Imouto. He lightly tapped the brake pedal and his car stopped. Rolling down the window, he saw Sakura standing next to his window. "Sasori-Nii-Sama. Please don't be mad at me!" she bowed down at her waist. Raising an eyebrow, Sasori started to chuckle, then stepped out of his car to engulf his baby sister in a big hug._

_"Saku!" he gushed. "You don't have to apologize! I really wasn't that mad," though he wasn't mad, something in him screamed 'JEALOUS' He ignored it and continued, "But i appreciate it!"_

_Sakura giggled and hugged him back, "Onii-Sama. I love you." Both siblings blushed, Sakura being abundantly more flushed than her older brother. _

_They stood there in silence for a coulpe seconds when Sasori uttered, "I love you too, Imouto-chan." The redhead gave the pinkette one last squeeze before bending down to give Sakura a peck on the corner of her lips. "I've got to go. Be safe and I'll see you later, after school." Smiling, Sakura stepped away from the red car that roared to life._

_"As Sasori drove away, Sakura whispered to herself, "Goodbye, Nii-Chan" And ran over to where Gaara stood. "Let's go Gaara."_

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura and Gaara entered the auditorium for the freshman orientation; she was supposed to explain where their classes would be held and the times of lunches. "Gaa-chan, what do you think the principal looks like?" she asked. Gaara looked down at Sakura and shrugged his shoulders; on the other hand, Sakura pouted and started to 'lightly tap' Gaara over the head. When I say lightly tap, I mean she was hitting him on the head, not really sure if he was okay or not. Just then, a woman with blonde hair in pigtails that hung behind her back. But that wasn't the thing that had caught the pinkette's attention the most was the woman's gigantic bosoms._

_._

_._

_**{END}**_

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm going to end it right there. I had more stuff planned for this chapter. But alas, I guess I'm just going to add to the next chapter. Which I'm hoping will be before school starts on the 15th for me :( As much as I enjoy seeing my friends, I'm not ready to fail! And that is only because I have not finished my summer work! Don't be like me and be a procrastinator! OOHH, Look at that a word that has more syllables than I do braincells! Lol Just Kidding, I'm so smart, I'm ASIAN! Hahahah, I am :)<strong>

**So all of you with no account, I have unlocked the anonymous reviews! SO I EXPECT LIKE A LOT IF YOU LOVE THIS :)**

**Guess what? **

**My demand is 6 reviews, please! And I update soon!**

**Since I love y'all, I give you a short preview:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Preview:_

_"Why are you and Gaara behind the building?" Sakura pushed away from Gaara suddenly to look around for the source of that familiar husky voice. The voice chuckled, releasing silky vibes that made Sakura shiver. "Up here, princess" The pinkette and redhead looked up to see that amused grin of a famous Uchiha. _

_There was a visible twitch that resided under Sakura's left eye. "What the fuck!"_

_"Tsk Tsk, Saku-hime. You don't want me telling Sasori, now do you? I'm pretty sure he won't be happy to know his baby sister is making out with her 'brother' now do we?" The Uchiha smirked as Sakura get even more flustered. "Deidara! Get over here." Sakura and Gaara heard grumbling until a blonde in a long ponytail and one glaring blue eye cam into view. _

_"What the fuck are you two doing on the roof bastards?" Sakura was starting to get pissed, a tick mark appearing on the right side of her head. "And Deidara! Why are you with the Uchiha! I thought you hated him!"_

_Deidara looked down at the rosette and snorted, "That may be true, but I hate you more. So be good, or I'll tell Sasori-Danna about your little love affair."_

_"Fuck you both! And I'm serious! You hate all Uchiha's! You swore to Buddha when you came to my house the other day! This whole time, I thought you were gay for Nii-Sama!" Deidara's nostrils flared and he threw the nearest thing he could find, his outdoor shoe. Catching it, Sakura sweatdropped then asked, "What are you even doing here at the high school campus? You guys are out of college and have jobs. Deidara looks like a teenage girl, so I understand why he would be here. But, you Itachi, why are you here?" Deidara threw his other shoe at her, which she dodged. Then hit Gaara in the shoulder. _

_Uchiha Itachi smirked then replied, "I heard you met my foolish little brother and his ramen-obsessed friend." _

_Gaara then threw the shoe back at Deidara which knocked him out._

_"Sasuke? And Naruto? Eh."_

_._

_._

_._

_And that's it folks! Hoped you loved it so please review! LIKE NOW!_

_Holds up her Zanpakuto!_

_Then her weapon partner._

_SO GO! _

_PLEASE!_


	4. Chapter 4

Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh. MY. GOD. Ahhh, sorry sorry sorry! I'm a failure at life and I do appreciate the smiles and the "OMG! This BITCH FINALLY UPDATED!" And pointing at the screens. Yup! I can see it happening now (: Hehehe, Okay, I need to tell the truth here, I actually had most of this typed up but I didn't quite finish it. I have my reasons. Mostly because I didn't have a laptop on hand on the longest time and when i did, it was for homework or because I was too damn lazy to do it. What I am about to tell you is exactly what my AP World History teacher used to say, "When you are given a bit of power, it is only human to not be able to resist losing control." He isn't dead, he just isn't my teacher anymore because I have AP US History. Poop. But yeah, that it one of the few things that I learned in his class. Lol JK. Maybe. He is totally right, especially if you have been totally deprived of something. Yuppy yup yup.

Okay, back to business, sorry for waiting like forever to update this. You see, when Laziness + Writer's Block = Flies buzzing in and out of my head. Or it equals brain dead, doesn't matter which, I just had no idea what to write. So much for being a writer on the side. Huh, I could never make the deadlines for the chapters and book... With that depressing note aside, I thank all my readers and reviewers (: Cookies and Brownies to all you peoples and hope you keep reading.

Also Belated Happy Thanksgiving and Merry Christmas, and Happy Birthday to all of you that had a birthday after I updated. Hope you guys had a great birthday and holiday.

How this story is going to look? Not sure, I still need to figure out the ending before I get on with the story.

PS: IF there are characters with descriptions that may be familiar, then yes, I did make this a crossover with Bleach. Surprise! Haha, sorry I just decided Sakura needed some other crazy in her life besides Tsunade (: Aha, poor Shizune! Oh well, keep your eyes out for those characters. There may or may not be OCs. I have people from Bleach that are going to be in this fix, sooo yeah, you see my dilemma. There already are OCs, like Sakura's parents.

Have a Happy New Years! XoXo

* * *

><p>It's NOT Incest<p>

Chapter 4

.

.

.

_Previously:_

_Sakura and Gaara entered the auditorium for the freshman orientation; she was supposed to explain where their classes would be held and the times of lunches. "Gaa-chan, what do you think the principal looks like?" she asked. Gaara looked down at Sakura and shrugged his shoulders; on the other hand, Sakura pouted and started to 'lightly tap' Gaara over the head. When I say lightly tap, I mean she was hitting him on the head, not really sure if he was okay or not. Just then, a woman with blonde hair in pigtails that hung behind her back. But that wasn't the thing that had caught the pinkette's attention the most was the woman's gigantic bosoms._

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura was almost mesmerized when she saw the blonde woman; she had this air around her that held confidence, authority and pride. When she stepped up to the podium, the rosette found herself away from Gaara and sitting in her seat, to listen to what she had to say. "My name is Senju Tsunade, I am the principal of Suna Middle School, and I hope to get to know you all within the next three years that you will be here." Other students around her started to talk about how stern she seemed, yet most of it were directed at her rack. Sakura wasn't bothered by it, yet she felt as if they were just an annoyance in her own little world. _

_Tsunade stood there, at the platform, scanning the crowd, looking at every single student that say in the multipurpose room. They all seem to be chatting it up, rather than listening to her. 'I bet most of their talk is about my boobs.' The blonde, at the corner of her eye, looked at her secretary, Shizune. Shizune seemed to be on edge. 'Why is she so worried? Is it because I had some sake before the assembly? Nah. Probably.' Tsunade sighed, and continued her speech to the new students. "I have been working here at Suna Middle School for just about ten years now, I have seen my former students move on to either Konoha High School, Iwa High or Kumo High. Though all three are incredible high schools, they are definitely more difficult to get in than middle school. But that what Suna Middle School is here for, to help you with your success._

_"If you were to ask for help, I, myself along with your teachers, my assistant, Shizune here," Tsunade, with her ruby red fingernails, pointed to the raven haired woman to her right. "And the vice principal, Matsumoto Rangiku would be happy to help you with any problem that you have whether it be personal or academic reasons." _

_Just as she were about to talk about grades and whatnot, a girl with pink hair stood up from her chair and yelled, "Will you just SHUT UP!" Her amber eyes widened hearing that a student, that barely knew her, lashed out. But as she inspected the girl further, Tsunade realized that the girl wasn't yelling at her, _but _the students sitting in front of her. They must have said something horrid to get her to be this irritable in the middle of an assembly. Speaking of the girl, she was an interesting character, pink hair? Did she dye it? 'I mean, Jiraiya has white hair and so does his nephew Hitsugaya Toshiro, but those colors seem more realistic than hers.' _

_Sakura, who was now the center of attention, rather than the principal, was flushed and embarrassed, yet she couldn't help but still feel angry at the group of four boys seated in front of her and Gaara. The adult that stood in the front of the auditorium was giving her a curious look. To her it seemed odd, since she disrupted her important presentation. The rosette, about to sit down, was called out to by the heavily giften, woman. "You there! With the pink hair." Her tone definitely seemed lazy and comfortable, more surprising for the girl. Sakura straightened her back and let her eyes meet the amused ones of her new mentor. "Come up here with me." Her pride and ego seemed to drop when the tweens her age started furiously whispering and giving her looks of either pity and disgust. She felt her throat tighten and her sight narrowed down to tunnel vision, not exactly sure what is happening. _

_When her feet reached the wooded stage, she could feel every vibration her shoes made on the floor. Until she stood in front of the blonde woman, Sakura felt as though she were suffocating in the presence of such a renowned woman. Truth is, Sakura had heard of Tsunade as much more than a mere middle school Headmaster. She was also known to the rest of the gambling world as 'The Legendary Sucker' but that isn't the bad side to knowing who this woman was she was also a famous doctor. Though the rosette wasn't sure which name for her was more notorious, but I guess it's safe to say neither of those personas were standing there before her. _

_As the girl made her way to stand before Tsunade, she wasn't sure what to say. The child was no taller than Jiraiya's nephew. Who was super tiny. 4 feet and 4 inches. Not only that, she owned breasts. Not as huge and magnificent as her own, but you get the idea. She looks like she was going to wet her pants. 'Ha. What does she have to be afraid of? So she interrupted the whole lecture and shit. Pssh, when I was her age I was doing worse. Heck I laughed through the whole thing and throwing shit at the perv we had for a principal.' Taking in the girl's appearance, her eyes immediately gravitated towards her bright pink hair. "Is your hair really that color?" she asked. _

_Gaara still sitting in the audience pretty much choked on his gum, which he started when Sakura left him to go make up with her Nii-San, when he heard his new principal utter that 'punishable by death' question. IT was literally one of those things you should never ask his best friend. That and why her forehead was so big. Even from where he stood, he could see Sakura's red face. Though he wasn't entirely sure if it were because of embarrassment or anger. To him, he couldn't really tell since it usually led up to both emotions in the end. She was a brave woman to be able to ask that, but then again she didn't know. _

_"Did you dye it?" AND that was another question that should never be asked in the presence of the rosette. Gaara slit down in his seat, covering his eyes not really wanting to see the scene that girl would cause. He wasn't even sure if she was going to bitch, Sakura was WAY too prideful to let that get in the way of her perfect record. Saks was a perfect student and wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize that achievement. But right now, he wasn't sure what she was standing there with her mouth wide open. _

_Somewhere in the back, someone yelled, "PUNCH HER IN THE BOOB!" One person coughed, probably hiding a giggle, and not long before that, the whole first year class bursted into laughter. Sakura didn't find anything funny in particular, especially since she was standing before a world renowned someone. She wasn't sure what to think of her. The bitch asked her two of the many important questions that you should never ask about her. That and she was buzzed. Sakura, bothered by the ongoing and annoying peals of laughter, that was definitely not caused by joy, spun on her heel to face the crowd before screeching out, "Will you guys SHUT THE HELL UP!" It was not a suggestion nor was it a question, it was an order. Everybody stopped the giggles and chuckles to look at her. Mostly in either fear, amusement or anger. "Quit being disrespectful assholes! This was the reason why I yelled at four bastards that sat in front of me! They thought it'd be funny to crack and inappropriate joke while Tsunade-Sama was talking! Do you even know who she is?" _

_Some wise guy decided to stand up and reply, "Hey, crazy bitch, she is our principal, DUH!" No one dared to say anything after he had said that. Sakura looked at the guy and saw it was the same dick that decided to make the crack about the blonde woman that stood wide eyed and impressed behind her. Not that she even knew Tsunade was proud. "Look asswipe, I know she is the principal, but did you also know she is one of the most renowned doctors here in the Nation? AND also one of the most dangerous women around?" The immediately sat down, and started to sweat in fear. It's true that Senju Tsunade was one of the most dangerous women alive. She could do anything to pretty cause you pain, even if it were to just flick you in the forehead with her finger. She was a third degree black belt in Karate, A professional MMA fighter that decided to be more on the DL and a world champ Kick-boxer. Her immense knowledge of plants gives her full access to able to poison or paralyze you, not that she ever would. BUT the more important part about it was the fact that she controlled your grades. Pretty scary right?_

_All the seriousness that was etched onto her face was wiped clean when she heard a chuckle come from behind her. Then she remembered that she was still standing on the stage and in the sight of her Headmaster. Turning around, Sakura bowed down to her by the waist saying, "Gomenasai, Tsunade-Sama! I didn't mean to interrupt you! And my language was just awful, something no one should ever say in front of anyone. Please don't hold back on your punishment!"_

_Tsunade was just blown away. This girl had to be like her long lost daughter or something. First of all, she was confident and didn't hold back when it came to defending something with meaning in her life. She knew her facts. No one else besides Shizine and Rangiku, her Vice Principal, knew that she was given the title of Most Dangerous Woman. Most of all, her language. She almost mistook her for some prissy child that was horrible and spoiled. She did not hold back at all with the insults, and she pretty much looked like she seriously wanted to hurt the kid. But now, since she had interrupted _her _tirade, the pink haired girl was bowing down by the waist asking for forgiveness AND a punishment? Wow, she was kinda bi-polar. _

_Tsunade had sobered up during her rant and now she couldn't help BUT laugh at the situation. This girl was nothing less that interesting and amusing. The light blonde woman let her eyes settle on the girl once more before grinning, "You really are something, Pinky." Though there was a tick mark that decided to sit on the corner of her forehead, Sakura kept her posture the same. "Heh, you don't like people calling you that?" The rosette looked up at the older woman and tilted her head to the side, before nodding. "Well, then quit bowing down to me and tell me your name!" she exclaimed. _

_Sakura was bedazzled. Shocked. "What th-" She let her back stand straight before introducing herself. "My name is Haruno Sakura, Tsunade-Sama" The girl looked up into the orbs of her superior. "Ma'am, I don't understand."_

_Tsunade grinned at her once more before replying, "Haruno, eh? So you are Kiyotaka's other brat?" A couple more tick marks appeared on her larger than average forehead. "Pft, I hope you aren't like your brother. But I guess you aren't. Sasori would have not said anything for the first couple minutes then say something snarky and gotten his butt kicked into detention. You seem to be smarter than him as well. How did you know those things about me?"_

_Sakura clicked her tongue, 'Yep, that sounds like something Sasori-Nii would do.' she said sweatdropping. "Well, you see, I have no intention of taking over my father's company even IF Sasori-Nii were to step down as his position of heir to the company. I really wanted to become a doctor like my mother was before she met my father, so I did as much research as I could to further my education on the medical arts. When I was doing so, your name had come up several times, if not the whole time. I decided to so some side research about you and let's just say there were things I found that couldn't be known to the world just yet. Also, when I was younger Nii-Sama would complain about a blonde old hag that put him in detention every chance she got."_

_By the time she was done, Tsunade had more tick marks residing on her head than Sakura. "Old hag, huh? Well, when you get home, hit him for me would you?" Sakura nodded and again, Tsunade smiled at her. "Good, Haruno Sakura, you aren't in any trouble. So just sit down, but I would like a word with you about something before class ends. _

_Sakura sighed in relief and made her way next to Gaara, who literally was tongue tied. She got off scott-free from punishment and by the way Tsunade was looking at her, she had pretty much became the Principal's favorite student. _

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura and Gaara had gotten their schedules and were about to head to their first class, but she then remembered that she had to meet up with Tsunade in her office. "Gaar, I gotta go. Save me a seat?" Gaara nodded and Sakura proceeded to peck him on the nose before running off to the Principal's office. Since her class was directly on the first floor and the office was another building right outside the three story main building that held the students, the trip was quick. Though it wasn't as large as the main building, Sakura had to admit, the office was huge. It was about 12,000 sq ft, the size of reasonably large 2 story mansion. The front door was split into two and were decorative double doors. It had many different carvings covering the mahogany entrance. _

_She opened one of the doors and was immediately hit by the stench of sake. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, 'How could someone drink so early in the morning?' she thought. Shaking her head and thoughts, Sakura made her way down the hall to see a door on her left that golden letters hanging on the door that said, 'Principal Tsunade' Sakura held no thoughts of fear since she pretty much had the whole first year class in the palm of her hands and barged right in. _

_You would not believe the sight she saw before her. Tsunade and what seemed like the Vice Principal were taking body shots off a passed out Shizune. It definitely was one thing she didn't really need to see, good thing the only thing showing from the very unconscious secretary was her toned stomach. Sakura didn't exactly want to bother their fun, so she started to reopen the door to slip out. But the VP with equally large breasts and icy blue eyes took notice of the pinkette. "HEY THERE! You have pretty pink hair!" she exclaimed. Said pink haired girl froze in her spot when she heard one or both of the drunk women slink over towards her. An arm laid itself over her shoulders and the even stronger stench of booze in her face. "My name is Matsumoto Rangiku! You must be the girl Tsunade-chan was talking about! Am I right?"_

_ Confused and a bit disturbed, Sakura lightly brushed the Vp's arm off her shoulder and replied, "Hai, my name is Haruno Sakura. Tsunade," pointing over towards the intoxicated blonde, "said she wanted to speak with me before my first class started."_

_Rangiku pouted when the younger girl removed her arm from her shoulder, but when Sakura mentioned Tsunade, she skipped over to the other blonde and poked her head. "Tsu-CHAN!" she yelled, "That cute little girl over there said you wanted to talk to her?" _

_Tsunade sat up on the couch she was previously laying down on and turned her head, for her eyes to lock onto a possibly irritated Sakura. "Sakura-CHAN!" she yelled. Sakura, who jumped at the high decibel, which was Tsunade's voice, wanted nothing more than to leave. The drunk pigtailed blonde galloped to the rosette and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, leaving her face squished between her large boobs. After forever, the girl was let go of and gulping down air. "Ah, sorry Saku! I forget how big my chest is sometimes. I just wanted to say you are my FAVORITE STUDENT!" _

_Sakura sweat dropped and nodded, "I think I'll come back when you are sober okay?" Tsunade and Rangiku nodded and Sakura left the the room. Fuck that, she booked it out of there and straight into the main building to where her first class was._

_._

_._

_._

_When she made her way into the room, it looked like a mass murder was committed. Well, minus the blood and mangled bodies. It was just a mess with a couple guys wrestling in the middle of the room while the rest placed bets and cheered. On the other hand, the girls were sitting in the back gossipping, staying as far away form the guys as possible. Sakura found Gaara sitting in a seat far away from both sexes. Taking a step through the threshold, the boys stopped wrestling and the girls stopped gossiping. They all watched as she made her way to Gaara that sat in the far right corner of the room. "Hey Gaa-" Just as she was going to greet her best friend and inform him of earlier shenanigans, a hand with plum nail polish and white glitter slammed itself onto her desk. Looking up, Sakura's emerald orbs met the angered and spiteful brown ones. "May I help you get you hand off my desk?" Sakura said with a bittersweet smile. _

_As soon as the girl opened her mouth, Sakura wished she hadn't. "Yeah! You can sit your ass somewhere that isn't to my boyfriend, Bitch." Scoffing point blank in the other girl's face, Sakura glared at her, causing some chills to rush up and down her forearms. "I'm serious, you whore. Get your fat ass out of my seat."_

_Sakura eyed the girl; she had purple hair, a shade away from her plum nail polish, a big nose, an ass huger than life, and clothes totally shorter than it was supposed to be. Then she looked down at her butt, which was not at all in a discreet way and then compared her own to the the ugly witch that stood before her. "My butt's big? I'm pretty sure what you have growing on your face is bigger__. Seriously, what happened to your nose? Were you dumb enough to trade it in for a clown's because some probably unattractive guy said it'd be sexy if you had a big ugly red thing sitting on your face" The class had recognized the exchange between the purple and pink haired girls; upon hearing Sakura's rebuttal, the class burst into full blown laughter._

_Behind the girl, a blonde haired girl with hair tied up in a high ponytail, a brunette with two buns and a boy with bright orange spiky hair were on the floor rolling on their backs, no doubt getting their uniforms dirty, laughing, not caring that they looked like total fools. Next to those fools were three other people, two raven haired girls and a boy with bright red hair like Sasori's and Gaara's up in a spiky ponytail. They all looked like they wanted to do the same as the other three, but it didn't seem like something they would want to do for pride reasons._

_The blonde haired girl, in the middle of her fits of laughter, sat up and wiped away a couple tears that leaked out from the corner of her eyes. "Hey, Hina! I like this girl!" Hina was the taller of the raven haired girl's that stood behind the three laughing buffoons. Sakura laid her eyes on the 'Hina' the blond girl was referring to. She had long dark hair that reached the small of her back and eyes that were white, but not quite. They seemed to be of a light purple, a soft lavender color; what was also peculiar about her, was her lack of pupils. The blonde girl stood up and made her way over to Sakura, pulling along two girls, Hina and the brunette that was laughing along with the blonde and orange headed boy. Smiling brightly, the girl introduced herself, "Hi! My name is Yamanaka Ino." Pointing at the raven haired girl she said, "This is Hyuuga Hinata and she," This time at the bun haired girl, "Is Nagashi Tenten." Both waved and gave her smiles as well. _

_Sakura looked at Gaara who stood next to her and gave him a meaningful look. He shrugged and Sakura grabbed his arm and said, "My name is Haruno Sakura. And this is Gaara! My best friend." The three girls in the sight of the red head, some getting too close for comfort for Gaara. No one said anything until the long haired blonde took a step back and asked, "So are you guys like those siblings that are really close? I mean you guys are siblings right?" Confused, Sakura and Gaara turned their heads, enough to make eye contact with each other._

_Sakura's Thoughts_

_'Hmm, I guess she can say that. I'm slightly older but Gaara and I have been together since his birth. We've been rivals. Not to mention, Gaar looks like Sasori-nii-chan, but with my eyes... So what the heck? I'm sure Gaara won't mind? He owes me something anyway.'_

_Gaara's Thoughts_

_'Shit. I don't like that look in her eye. I hope she doesn't remember I owe her one. Or so or say something dumb... But it is definitely possible... I guess I better wish for the worst not happening, like her saying we're siblings. I know I look like her Onii-sama but it would be rediculous for her to say that... As soon as I get home, I'm going to just sleep. Today has just been a disaster. And it's only ten o'clock. Fantastic.'_

_When Gaara didn't say anything, Sakura seized the opportunity and spoke up, "Yeah, we are. We don't look like each other, making people believe we aren't related. But when they see our older brother, they like freak out! Their looks are astonishing. If it weren't for their eye colors, I'd mix them up!" Gaara sighed at her obvious lie. It wasn't a complete lie, but Sasori was way taller than himself, he has no eyebrows and he also has dark circles under his eyes. Other than that everything else was right on target. _

_Ino's eyes widened, "Seriously? That is so cool! But I would want an identical twin! You know we could mess with people. Go to eachothers classes if we didn't want to go! Ah, that would be pretty awesome! What do you guys think?" _

_Tenten scoffed and said, "It wouldn't be that great. If one of us did something bad, then both of us would get in trouble because my parents wouldn't know which one of us actually did the deed." _

_"Ugh, there you are getting all negative! I'm sure Hinata agrees with me! Right Hina?" When Ino turned her head to get Hinata's approval, the girl's face turned red and all of her attempts to either agree or disagree turned into incomprehensible stutters and incoherent babbling. _

_Sakura sweatdropped, "Eh, it isn't all that great. But what would I know? Gaara and I are feternal twins, so it doesn't matter if we tried to freak everyone out. We also don't have that freaky twin telepathy everyone thinks we have."_

_"Aww really? I forgot about that! Maybe it does only work for identical twins! Darn.." Ino's voice sounded glum and slightly annoyed. "So do we get to meet your older brother anytime soon?" She then proceeded to waggle her eyebrows in a suggestive and taunting manner._

_Sakura, remembering the activities and innocent kiss of that morning caused her face to turnred. "W-why? I mean you just barely met me! It sounds really weird that you all of a sudden want to meet my older brother!" _

_Ino pursed her lips and frowned, "Why are you so defensive about it? I mean he is just your older brother. He is also Gaara's brother too!" Turning to face Gaara she continued, "You wouldn't mind if i met your older brother would you?" Sakura's eyes widened and hoped that Gaara would play along because he had yet to say anything. Also, she may have ruined her chances at making friends at school. Then the only people she would have to talk to is Gaara and those other kids shunned from the school's social system and perhaps Gaara if he isn't too busy talking with the other girls who were supposed to be her friends too. Gaara who was slightly disturbed by the loss of personal space, whipped his head to the side muttering, "I don't care." He then eyed Sakura who had gave a small sigh of relief. I rolled his eyes, knowing his friend's shenanigans would get her into big trouble one of these days. _

_As Sakura released a breath she didn't know she was holding, more figures began to appear in her line of sight. A boy no taller than Gaara was at 5'6", with bright red hair tied up in a spiky ponytail. A girl with shirt black hair with a strip of her bangs hanging in her face. Following was a boy with bright orange hair that reminded her of her brother's friend that always wore purple ringed contacts. Turning to face the other students, she looked them all once over and turned her head to the side. _

_'Why would they coming over here? I mean I didn't do anything to them. But that really annoying girl from earlier! She must have been their friend. I'm not sorry though.' When they reached her and her new found friends, the girl in the middle that seemed oddly out of place hanging around the two taller boys stopped, prompting the other two to stop as well. She then gave Sakura a soft smile. "Hello there, Sakura was it?" Said girl nodded, not sure what else to say. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia." Pointing to the boy that had his long red hair tied up into a high pony tail she introduced him as Abarai Renji. Renji merely nodded his head toward them whilst secretly giving her a wink. The orange headed boy, the one that reminded her of her older brother's friend with the contacts, was Kurosaki Ichigo. _

_Upon hearing his first name, her first instinct was to whisper, "Strawberry?" She didn't think she had said it that loud but apparently it was loud enough for the orange headed boy to hear. As soon as she said it, he exploded, "My name is does not mean STRAWBERRY! It means NUMBER ONE PROTECTOR! Get it right!" Sakura cringed at the sound of his voice and how loud he was, she wasn't afraid of him nor was she about to let him get away with yelling at her like that._

_Standing up straight, she walked up to him and poked him in the chest. "Oi! There is no need to yell at me like that! Your name means Strawberry! I don't care what you say, your name means Strawberry! Also, who are you to yell at me like that? It's RUDE and downright inconsiderate of you to yell at a girl like that!"_

_When Sakura stepped back and retracted her finger form his chest, Ichigo's eye started to twitch. Then he lifted an eyebrow and replied, "What girl? All I see is a whiny brat. With pink hair. Who has pink hair? A freak that dyes her hair like you." As soon as he said that, Sakura lunged at him, toppling to the ground. For the second time that morning, she was surrounded by her peers as she attmpted to beat up a fellow student. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he yelled as he attempted to throw the pink haired girl off of him. But he could do no such thing since she pinned him down with one arm, the other pulled back into a fist prepared to find his face as a landing pad. _

_He was known as the scariest and strongest kid in primary school, and no way was he going to shatter that name to a pink haired girl with big green doe eyes. When her arm started to move towards him, so did her fist to his face. But unknowing to her Ichigo was already one step ahead of her gyrating his body so that Sakura's fist wouldn't make contact. That surprised the pinkette and if that weren't enough, he flipped their positions so that he was on top of her. Ichigo sat on her legs to prevent her from moving and pinned both of her arms down. Smirking, he looked into her eyes, green orbs burning with a hatred that was only for him. "Looks like I win, pinky." _

_Sakura closed her eyes and gave him a smirk as well. "Not at all Ichigo." And at that very moment, a woman with dark brown skin and violet hair walked into the room wearing a backless sleeveless undershirt, an orange overshirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist and black stretch pants with lightweight brown shoes. And in that moment Ichigo realized what she meant. _

_The purple haired woman didn't expect her class to be so rambunctious, the sight of an orange haried boy straddling a smaller pink haired female while the class cheered them on, was just odd. Not only that, she didn't think that their hormones would kick in this early in life. Sighing, the woman glowered at her class hoping to get them scared enough to find a seat. It worked for the most part and most of the pre-teens were seated heads facing the whiteboard. But there are always those students that don't listen to your orders and that would be two redheads, one with his long locks up in a hih ponytail and the other with short shaggy strands covering his eyes; the boy with the spiky orange hair that was still hovoring over the girl with the long pink hair tied back by an aqua ribbon._

_Sauntering up to the four disobedient kids, she immediately realized that they had no intention of listening to her. "Oi." The two redheads acknowledged her presence but not the boy or the girl still sprawled out on the ground. It seemed that they were locked in a staring contest. Not a very simple one. More like a contest to see who was better. She could see the ferocity within the girl's eyes and pride within the boys. Whatever went on before she came into the room, was a bit more complicated than the boy was pushed into the girl by another guy. It didn't matter that they were laying on the ground trying to figure out a dispute, the problem was they were wasting their class time. Her golden eyes bored daggers into them before clearing her throat. The two looked at her before the rosette forcefully threw off the orange headed boy off her. The girl opened her mouth if to try and explain herself, but the older woman beat her to it. "No need to explain, the both of you can explain your behavior after school in detention. One hour." Both of the students stood up with heads down and found a seat, each next to a redhead that retreated to a table earlier. _

_Now that that was over and done with, she advanced over to the front desk, slapping her hand on the cherry wood furniture. Glancing at all of the young faces, she let a breath. "Hello students. Welcome to your first day of secondary school. I am Shihoin Yoruichi, and you will address me as Shihoin-sensei. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. As of right now, you boys and girls are going to have a glimpse at what high school cram school and college will be like. I don't demand for your respect, but I am asking that you trust me, for I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of your time in middle school as well as your english and literature teacher." When she paused and looked into the crowd once more, all were listening with eyes facing her. It didn't necessarily meant that they were paying attention to her words, but it was good enough for her. "I am allowing you to sit in the seats you are in today for the rest of this quarter. You are not allowed to change seats after today, but you may switch with someone as long as you have their consent to do so."_

_Pointing to the nearest table that fit two students each, she asked for them to introduce themselves. One boy had brown hair and red triangles that were painted on his cheeks. The girl next to him was one with unique ivory colored eyes with a lavender tint and short raven head of hair. They introduced themselves as Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata. The table behind them had a another girl with raven hair but in a bun and a boy with a head of platnium blonde hair. The girl was Hinamori Momo and the boy, Izuru Kira. It went on like that until the teacher got to the pair of students that gave her an interesting first impression. _

_The pink haired girl and the red headed boy that could pass off as twin stood at the same time. "My name is Haruno Sakura. And my hair is completely natural." She, despite getting detention was still thoughtful enough to give a cheerful response. _

_"I'm Sabaku no Gaara." The brown headed boy with the red triangles under his cheek asked why their names were different if they were twins. The messy head of red turned to the boy and replied, "Because my mother wanted to keep her maiden name within the family. And since Sakura was born first, she got Haruno while I got Subaku as the second born."_

_Then the last table was the orange head and the other redhead. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. My name does not mean strawberry. It's Number One Protector!" He gave the Sakura girl a sneer before sitting down._

_And the last was, "My name is Abarai Renji. I am interested in Karate and Kendo."_

_The teacher, Shihoin-sensei, smiled to her class. "Renji here is the last person in your class. Get to know one another, like I said you all will be in this class together for the next couple years." Her smile disappeared before a mischievious glint appeared in her golden eyes. Bending down to grab something from under her desk, she pulled out a huge stack of papers, at least five stapled together."And these are what you will be using to get to know the people around you. So get cracking. Sakura, Ichigo, do your teacher a favor and pass these out to the class. _

_Their responses to her command were immediate but so different. Sakura stood up as soon as her name was called, bowing before she accepted the papers from her new sensei. On the other hand, Ichigo casually stood up taking his time before making his way to the front of the room also bowing to his teacher. _

_When Sakura finished passing out the papers to her fellow classmates, she took her seat and skimmed the contents of the packet. It was a list of personal questions intended to get the students to find something new about themselves and the others, just as Shihoin-sensei had said. There were 250 questions, 50 on each page. The first question was 'What is your name?' The second was 'What does your name?' The third 'What is your most favorite thing to do on a summer afternoon?' The questions then started to progressively get harder as you went down the list. About halfway through, you had to get up and ask someone else. One was "Find someone with orange hair and ask what his favorite fruit drink is." Just her luck right? Well that was how she found herself standing in front of the orange headed jerk that had her pinned to the ground. In front of the teacher no less! _

_ Looking up into the dark brown eyes of the individual before her, she forced a smile, "Hi. I know we got off in the wrong foot back there, but I am willing to make amends with you. I won't talk about what happened back there if you don't." As she talked, she noted that Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her civilized and mannered behavior, most likely surprised that she had manners in contrast to earlier events. _

_Ichigo slightly nodded before opening his mouth to speak. "Sure. Why not." Sakura tilted her head to side, also just as confused by his courteous demeanor. A dangerous glint twinkled in his eyes, getting her interested in what this boy was planning. He couldn't have plot anything devious in the past twenty minutes within the time that the teacher was talking and the short time that they used to work on the packet, nor did he look smart enough. But here he was with that same sparkle in his eye, barely visible. "In fact," he continued, "After detention after school today," Sakura stiffened at the word, "Why don't we go grab a bite to eat?" _

_Sakura didn't know what he was pulling but she realized she didn't have anything to lose besides her mind if it ended up being a bad outing. Grinning, she replied, "I'll take you up on your offer, I mean, an hour after school is a long time." Ichigo gave her smirk back, "So, do you mind telling me what your favorite fruit drink is, orange headed boy?" she held her paper up so he could see that the question was valid._

_He responded, "It' called Pink Ice. It has banana, strawberry, graprefruit and orange." As the Pinkette bent down to write his answer on her packet, she noticed that Ichigo's eyes wandered up her skirt. That alone made her cheeks flush a shade deeper than her hair. The pink panties weren't a good idea after all, since the skirts were too short. But that didn't embarass her as much as the moment when the person behind her shoved her into Ichigo, causing her to fall on top of him, her chest pressed up against his. When she looked into the boy's eyes, she saw that same glint, still unsure what it meant._

_"Haruno and Kurosaki! Playing rough again?" Sakura's body became tense once more at the sound of her teacher's angry and annoyed voice. She pushed off of him and stood up from the ground for the second time. The rosette lent a hand down to him, and surprisingly took it. They both turned to their teacher who was more than amused. "Well, since you two can't get along for the rest of today, I'm going to give you this week and the following to get to know each other so by then you will be best friends. Detention for the both of you for two weeks. This week with me and the following week with Mitarashi Anko, the Physical Education. IF I see or hear about you two in another brawl, then I'm going to make it three weeks. Do I make myself clear?" Sakura and Ichigo nodded in unison. "Good. Now back to work." _

_By this time, Sakura was crying on the inside. Two weeks of detention? That was just torture! She was number one in her elementary school and she just defended the principal for christ's sake! There was no justice in middle school and on top of that she was to spend that time in detention with the boy who put her in it and a teacher that thought that she was no better than Ichigo. Middle school wasn't turning out the way she wanted. _

_Gaara saw the whole exchange from his desk which happened to be the desk that his best friend so happened to write on before she was pushed onto the asshole with orange hair. The person who pushed the pinkette was the same girl with purple hair that Sakura had insulted in the very beginning before she had tackeld the carrot top. The reasons were simple, yet he couldn't figure out which one was correct. She obviously had a thing for Gaara, that much was evident when she ordered Sakura to get out of the seat next to him prior to the events now. But she did give Sakura the evil eye as she went up to Ichigo to ask the question on the questionaire. It could've been either. _

_Seeing Sakura fall onto Ichigo made his blood boil. Not only was Ichigo an asshole to her from the beginning, he was also a pervert. Unbeknownst to Sakura, Ichigo was also getting a good look at her breasts when she was bent over his desk. She did have an unusual amount of curves being only 13, but it was ridiculous for anyone that age to be paying attention to anyone's body. He definitely had something to talk to her about, besides her choice in panties._

_Sakura still mortified by the more recent events, sat down next to Gaara, with her head down. She felt Gaara's hand touch the back of her head, his flingers running through her pink locks. It calmed her and she didn't seem as paranoid about the whole situation._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

A pink head emerged from the mass of sheets that lay strewn across the bed. Her eyes were focused on the spinning of the ceiling fan. Why of all things did she have to dream of that? It was the first day of middle school. But also the first day of hell. Later that day, she attended detention with the orange haired menace. Her homeroom teacher Shihoin-sensei made them clean the campus. And true to her words they did have to do that for an hour for he rest of that week. Yet that was nothing compared to what the other Purple-haired sensei made them do. During P.E. Anko-sensei made them run more laps tha the other students, they had to get all the equipment.

And by the end of it, Sakura and Ichigo considered each other more than just strangers, but acquaintances. That didn't mean anything when they were together again for fighting during P.E. one lovely afternoon. Ichigo insulted her athletic skills, callin her fat and lazy for not pulling her weight around when it came to partner activites. Sakura, when his back was turned, tackled him to the ground and they werestled in the grass for the duration of the period before Anko finally decided to pull them away from each other. A repeat of hell week was ensured meaning extra laps and a thirty minute detention. It wasn't completely bad blood between them, Ichigo did take her out for a quick bite to eat and that made her realize that he wasnt so bad of a person after all. He brought her out once a month before asking her to be his girlfriend on the last day of middle school. It wasn't a terrible relationship. He was tolerable and actually seemed like he was interested in her.

As for meeting up with Sasori after school because she promised that she would? Well it didn't happen. And to say that Sasori was upset was most definitely an understatement. Try furious. And to hear that she got detention for two weeks AND a date with the orange haired boy the sounded like he was conspiring against him was just a catastrophy in his eyes. Not only did he have to worry about the red haired brat that looked like him, he had to agonize over an orange haired who both desired to take his beloved baby sister away from him. Let's just say they didn't get along for a little while.

.

The bundle of pink that was nestled atop a mountain of fluff, carefully maneuvered their way out of the pillows, to stare at the man standing stark nude on her balcony. The man seemed to be gazing out into the horizon as the sun started to rise, with not a care in teh world. The pinkette couldn't help but stare in awe at every dip and curve that littered that man's body. His head was covered in a thin layer of red hair, that was long enough to over his forehead and his slightly lighter eyebrows. The redhead has thin, narrow shoulders, slim body and pale complexion that rivaled the girl's own skin. But it wasn't the case since he was stll tanner than she. Bright green emerald eyes dleamed softly towards the other teen, but also had a shimmer of amusement and lust.

Tired of laying in bed while the attractive man stood, the young female, Haruno Sakura, sat up not bothering to hold the dark, emerald green sheets that had been covering her well developed bosom, Sakura swiftly rolle out of bed, for her feet to meet the black and pink carpet. As inaudibly as she could, Salira tiptoed over towards the completely bare man, that didn't seem to notice her presence. Though she knew differently, as soon as she got witin arm's length, the redhead briskly spun around to meet the startled look upon the pinkette's face. "Gaa-kun!" she squeaked. Gaara chuckled at the face she made and brought her into a tight embrace. Sakura giggled at Gaara's sudden action and returned his affectionate gersture by wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling her head into his perfectly chiseled chest.

**.**

**Gaa-kun's full name is Gaara no Subaku. You may be asking _how_ he ended up in Sakura's room. It's a fairly simple answer: It's cuz they had sex. A harder question would be: _Are they together?_ Obviously, if I ask that question, then it's a trick. But if you want to be ignorant, tham fine be that way. If you wanna say: YES! THEY _are _definitely dating! They had sex and are hugging! GO ahead and take that route. Because you are stupid and I just wanna say, NO, You LITTLE FUCK THEY AREN'T DATING. End of story.**

**.**

Sakura pulled away from Gaara's chest and looked up to met his lust filled seafoam green eyes. Fluttering her own eyes, Sakura bucked her exposed hips onto Gaara's which caused him to growl at her in a feisty manner. In return, Gaara smashed his lips onto her perfectly plump ones that were still red from earlier ministration. Gaara felt her smile against his lips, knowing the girl will kick it up a knotch. In fact, her hand that was still wrapped around his waist, reached up to curl around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Gaara's land lowered down to grab Sakura's perfectly rounded ass, that had definitely filled out throughout the years that he has known her. "Nii-chan!" squeaked the petite pinkette, Gaara's eyebrows creased at her name for him. But just as he was going to punish her for calling him that, the knock on the door startled them. Sakura pushed Gaara away and grabbed the sheet that laid on the bed to cover herself up. She them motioned for Gaara to hide in her closet, who hesitated before crashing his lips onto Sakura's, before entering the closet.

As the door to her large walk-in closet closed, Sakura sighed in relief before slipping into the clothes that she previously wore before. Unfortunately, they were strewn across her room. The knocking on the door never relented, if anything they became more frequent and harder. She grabbed the comb off of her dresser, letting the bristles run through her tangled hair, then opened the door.

Looking from her smooth and softened hair, Sakura saw red before she was lifted up an d hung over someone's shoulder. Sooner than she could yell at the person who slung her over their shoulder, Sakura found herself bobbing up and down as the legs were bouncing. A forrified look crossed her face as she realized that whoever was carrying her was now running down the stairs, "HEY!" she screeched, but ther person didn't let up. Only when they reached the bottom of the stairs and rolled into the kitchen did that guy flip ger back over his shoulder and onto a high stool. The person took a look ar Sakura's face and chuckled at how angry she was, with a deep scowl painted across her pretty features.

Sakura screeched out, "What. THE. FUCK NII-SAMA!" And in her line of vision, red hair and flirty hazel eyes teased her. "Sasori-nii-chan!"

Her brother had messy bright red hair and big chocolatey brown eyes that was either flirty or indifferent. Usually Sakura sees him more flirty with her than indifferent. But when he is with his friends, Sasori was more . . . animated. His best friend was a guy named Iwa Deidara, though he wouldn't use those exact  
>words. In fact, he would think the opposite, saying Deidara was the 'most hard headed and irritating person to ever be around.' But Sakura knew better, Sasori enjoyed the competitiveness that Deidara brought just as much as Deidara who often said such.<p>

Sakura was still livid at her brother, not understanding why he would do that so early in the morning, possibly giving her a real heart-attack. She got off the stool to shift her position to that she would stand with one leg supporting most of her weight, arms crossed and the foot with the least weight on it, tapping the ground. Sasori smirked at her attitude and moved to stand closely in front of her. It was as close as Gaara was when he was still in her house, chest to chest. She was not wearing her bra, so she knew with him smug face that he could feel her nipples through her shirt. A hand that was resting by his side found its way to the pinkette's hip, who did nothing to stop it. The rosette tilted her head up to meet the naughty flash of the red headed man in front of her. Her lips were parted, opened ajar, only to be covered by the person in front of her.

The kiss was just a kiss, lip to lip before his actions became more hungry than passionate. Sasori pulled her arms out from under her breasts and wrapped them around his neck. When he did, Sakura yanked him closer to her so he would be all up on her, pressing her against the island in the middle of the kitchen. She opened her allowing full access to her hot cavern, fingers carressing the red locks, massaging his scalp. Sasori, greatly appreaciative of her generocity, allowed his fingers to roam around until they got to the front of her pants.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhh, Hey all. *shyly waves* Soo, I guess you expected me to update a third time that week when I updated twice. Haha... It didn't happen. Alas! I was in the hardest term I will ever have to face in my entire junior life. Why? Because of APUSH and AP Physics and freaking H Pre-Cal. HA! You try surviving with those classes AND trying to get some sleep. Like the average for a teenager is 9 hours. And I usually barely get half. Which is why I'm short. It's not bad. But i no likey... <strong>

**Anyways, you realize that my story has confused you. Yes? Well I have to do some editing and I'm not even sure when that is going to start. All I know is, you are going to be confused for a couple chapters until I can finally deconfusify this mess of a story. I know what I'm going to do... But I just know where to start. **

**Also you realize that the prologue has finally come into play! Yayyy! I'm so excited that I can get rid of the first chapter! And the second chappy will be the first. Okayy. Got that outta the way. I also want to let you all know that I will still put up the characters that Sakura can possibly be with. All the people that you have listed will be there, but obviously, there will be some new people. And of course, Sakura can only be with one person. The thought of having to write out every single way Sakura can be with all the guys that you want absolutely terrifies the shit out of me, especially with tennis and my classes and AP testing spring break and prom coming up. Crazy right? More than you can understand. **

**Okeeeeey? Good. So I have decided that the people you will see Sakura with the most will be as following: Gaara, Sasori, Itachi, Sasuke, Ichigo, etc. Depending on what the feedback will be after about two weeks or so, I may change all that. Read and review! #JustSayin. Yes I pulled a hashtag like it was Twitter! Lol Yeah, so Twitter became my newest obsession. Threw out Facebook and stuck to tweeting like the rest of the world. But that doesn't mean I won't have my own facebook page for my fanfiction account. YEP! It's happening. Muahaha I'm so fudging evil and frustratin to all ya'll. SSMD. JK!**

**SO! You see that I have more than 4000+ words plus in this chapter? Yeahhh, Iono if you should expect the same in the next chapter. I just needed to get more details and stuff in there. And you all deserved it for being such patient readers.**

**If you are confused, please do not hesitate to PM me. My story so far is kind of hard to follow, and really the only one who should understand the whole dynamics and plot is the the author. And sometimes a Beta. But I don't have one so, it's just me. Really though, PM me, I don't really care what you ask first, about my personal like or the story itself, just do it, cuz I know you wanna know what's up. **

**Questions:**

**Who should Sakura be with and why? I am referring to the main couple. In my mind I have narrowed it down to like my top 5: Sasori, Gaara, Itachi, Sasuke and Ichigo. Obviously some of those people have yet to be introduced into the story yet, but they will in the near future. Swear. **

**What kind of genre would you like incorporated into the plot? Your wish is my command. **

**Where do you think some really kinky places to do the nasty would be? I am asking because this is an MA rated fic. No. Not just M with mild stuff, this is MA for mature. If you look close enough, you can see the 'F' which stands for freakishly MAture. Mhmm, it's real. Because it has been said and seen by people. **

**What do you think will happen in the end? Tell me your honest opinion. Gracias(:**


	5. AN

Hey There! So I completely had a brain fart and realized that I had no idea how this story is going to go to its end. Which is is going to piss people off no doubt. Anyways, what I wanted to say is I have to kinda redo everything. And rearrange and shtuff like that. It will hopefully take like a couple days. I'm praying that it'll be done before my spring break ends, so look forward to the better edited version.

I really wanna apologize to the people that were hoping that this was a chapter 5... Mostly because it sounded promising and it was a decent story, I just didn't know how it was going to go from start to finish. Yup, I fail...


End file.
